Talk:Song of Purification
absurdly overpowerd anyone? Detraya fullvear 13:06, 17 September 2006 (CDT) : Maybe a bit. This could become popular with all the condition degen that's going around. --Buzzer 04:50, 25 September 2006 (CDT) :Meh, Its still 2 second cast, and makes you lose an adrenaline, plus makes your casters wand *shrug* Cautery signet with mantra is better. Not that that skills isn't overpowered too lol(Not a fifty five 13:18, 26 September 2006 (CDT)) Hardly overpowered. Martyr and cautery signet need you to stay in radar range of your party. This skill requires you to have whole party in aggro bubble, meaning you are probably in range of enemy interrupters. 2 sec cast meets distracting shot. Ow. Definitely not a good pvp elite. I'd take martyr over it any day. --Spura 13:11, 28 September 2006 (CDT) :I'd say it definitely is. Here's my reasoning: A)Affects all allies not just party members B)Can remove up to 3 conditions C)Lasts for 20 seconds D)Skill usage is an easy condition to meet and E)5 adrenaline is cheap, even with no IAS or adrenline increaser, but with them...gg -- Demonic Peaches ::Nevermind, I see how it balances out. It ends after 1...3 skills even if it removes zero conditions and the 2-second cast time is very prohibitive to invoke it frequently. It could shine in pve though. It could also be useful in triggering echoes as using 1 to 3 skills doesn't take long for most builds. --demonic Peaches :::This is more useful than Cautery Signet in PvE. Kessel 04:41, 17 February 2007 (CST) Found a boss in Makuun just outside of Honur hill with this. --Fyren 04:42, 28 October 2006 (CDT) Trigger of Refrains Does this trigger refrains once or however many times it activates? -- ···» Life Infusion ··· 14:59, 21 December 2006 (CST) :Once. --Fyren 16:31, 21 December 2006 (CST) Wearying Spear Synergy? Does this remove the weakness from wearying spear immediately after the attack? Why Me 18:48, 31 December 2006 (CST) :Purifaction triggers when the skill activates but it seems you get the weakness when it hits. --Fyren 23:15, 2 January 2007 (CST) ::Late comment, but you could use another skill. Maybe you could use this->wearying->another attack, assuming that the condition is removed before the second attack hits, due to this skill? Might not work, but meh. --NYC Elite 11:37, 2 June 2007 (CDT) Blinding How does this work with blind? Does the skill miss or no? --The Gates Assassin 10:18, 10 July 2007 (CDT) :For attack skills, the condition is removed before the calculation for hit or miss. So if blind is the condition on top, you will not miss (due to blind). --Fyren 21:26, 10 July 2007 (CDT) Can someone confirm what I found? At rank 12, song of purification says it "removes 3 skills used by each allies within earshot". What I found was very different. #After casting song of purification, the next 2 skills used by you remove 1 Condition from that ally. #After casting song of purification+wearying spear, the next 1 skill used by you remove 1 Condition from that ally (you still have weakest until you use a skill!). #After casting wearying spear+song of purification, the next 2 skill used by you remove 1 Condition from that ally (you still have weakest until you use a skill!). #After casting wearying spear+song of purification+some skill(weakest is removed)+wearying spear(weakest is back+purification is gone) Therefore, the song of purification applies before ANY skill including itself!! If that's true, it is a weaker skill than expected. Icyangel Strawberry 03:45, 19 August 2007 (CDT) :It affects your entire party, and is quite cheap. Once it applies, everyone can remove up to 3 conditions, depending on how many conditions are on them, and how often they use skills. Even if they end up not removing conditions because there aren't any on them, you can reapply this chant. Besides, for your testing: #next 2 should be next 3 #next 1 should be next 2, and the skill checks on skill activation, but weakness applies on hit, so it can't remove anyway #next 2 should be next 3, and same reasoning as above. --Kale Ironfist 03:52, 19 August 2007 (CDT) ::I updated my post to explain better the problem I have with this skill. If I use wearying spear+song of purification+some skill+wearying spear, I still have the weakness and the song is already gone. Icyangel Strawberry 03:57, 19 August 2007 (CDT) :::Wearying Spear applies weakness on yourself, making SoP effectively 11 Motivation, making it 2 skill activations. You then remove the weakness through 'some skill', then Wearying Spear removes another condition, before smacking yourself with weakness again when it hits. Get it now? --Kale Ironfist 04:47, 19 August 2007 (CDT) :::Ahhh I got it... then this combo cannot work for a non-paragon =( Icyangel Strawberry 05:07, 19 August 2007 (CDT) ::::Remedy Signet? --Kale Ironfist 05:39, 19 August 2007 (CDT) Only good against certain conditions I haven't used this skill, but it seems like this skill would be better when used against conditions like blind and daze since it removes the condition before the skill activates right? It means that you can't remove the downside from skills that apply conditions on yourself but you can protect yourself from conditions that can stop you from using attack or spell skills (as long as the daze/blind effect is removed before it affects spells/attacks). -Hesus :From the wording, you have to actually finish using a skill (aka activate it) for this to work Blue.rellik 06:52, 20 January 2008 (UTC)